1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a pin retention mechanism for a pivot joint which connects together two structural members of a machine for pivotal movement relative to each other about a pivot axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The following U.S. patents show pin retention mechanisms for pivot joints which connect together two structural members of a machine for pivotal movement relative to each other, which mechanisms employ tapered wedge members:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,771, Shankwitz, dated Oct. 15, 1974; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,536, Piepho et al, dated May 10, 1977; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,862, Schroeder, dated Aug. 16, 1983